User blog:Alpha Ranger/BFDI Randomized (1)
This is the first BFDI randomized season/episode. So we have all the contestants from the first BFDI season. (SO no David.) Challenge 1 BALANCE BEAM Order of Falling (random): Match Coiny Pen Pencil Tennis Ball Pin Eraser Ice Cube 12 REMAIN: Blocky, Bubble, Firey, Flower, Golf Ball, Leafy, Needle, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, Teardrop, and Woody. Blocky Woody Leafy Flower 8 REMAIN: Bubble, Firey, Golf Ball, Needle, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, and Teardrop. Rocky Teardrop Firey Needle 4 REMAIN: Bubble, Golf Ball, Snowball, Spongy Snowball Golf Ball '''Bubble '''and '''Spongy '''choose teams. Bubble chooses Snowball. Spongy chooses Match. Bubble chooses Tennis Ball. Spongy chooses Blocky. Bubble chooses Flower. Spongy chooses Firey. Bubble chooses Teardrop. Spongy chooses Coiny. Bubble chooses Golf Ball. Spongy chooses Rocky. Bubble chooses Leafy. Spongy chooses Ice Cube. Bubble chooses Needle. Spongy chooses Pencil. Bubble chooses Pen. Spongy chooses Eraser. Bubble chooses Pin. Spongy chooses Woody. Challenge 1B River Crossing A team has to get 8 members across to win. Contestants will be picked from random.org. 1st Contestant: Firey - Chucker Chuckers: 1 - 0: Gangstaz 2nd Contestant: Teardrop - Gangstaz Chuckers: 1 - 1: Gangstaz 3rd Contestant: Golf Ball - Gangstaz Gangstaz: 2 - 1: Chuckers 4th Contestant: Pencil - Chuckers 2-2: Gangstaz & Chuckers 5th Contestant: Rocky - Chuckers Chuckers: 3 - 2: Gangstaz 6th Contestant: Eraser - Chuckers Chuckers: 4 - 2: Gangstaz 7th Contestant: Tennis Ball - Gangstaz Chuckers: 4 - 3: Gangstaz 8th Contestant: Pen - Gangstaz 4 - 4: Gangstaz & Chuckers 9th Contestant: Needle - Gangstaz Gangstaz: 5 - 4: Chuckers 10th Contestant: Pin - Gangstaz Gangstaz: 6 - 4: Chuckers 11th Contestant: Woody - Chuckers Gangstaz: 6 - 5: Chuckers 12th Contestant: Match - Chuckers 6 - 6: Chuckers & Gangstaz 13th Contestant: Flower - Gangstaz Gangstaz: 7 - 6: Chuckers 14th Contestant: Spongy - Chuckers 7 - 7: Chuckers & Gangstaz THIS DECIDES IT... 15th Contestant: Coiny - CHUCKERS The Chuckers Win 8 - 7! Elimination 1 So the Gangstaz lost. Gangstaz: Bubble, Flower, Golf Ball, Leafy, Needle, Pen, Pin, Snowball, Teardrop, and Tennis Ball. If I saw your name you get cake and your safe... . . . . . . . . . . PEN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . NEEDLE. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LEAFY. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TEARDROP. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . PIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . GOLF BALL. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . FLOWER. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . BOTTOM 3: Bubble, Snowball, Tennis Ball. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . BUBBLE. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Last person safe is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SNOWBALL. Bye Tennis Ball. Elimination Table CT = Chose Team Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts